remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Causten
IN SHORT Causten, the Cast-Fist Mage, and Demonic Companion. Compassionate to a fault, stubborn as a thick skulled mule, edgy as a demon, watchful as a tired and lazy jaguar, with a basket of anxiety... what a combo... The jaguar will be quiet at first, and apprehensive, but will step in if he feels the need to assist, or to defend the ones he feels were wronged. VISUAL DESCRIPTION A large, toned Jaguar morph of a mutated mytharii, Causten's mutation comes in the form of the hard, chitinous spikes sprouting from his body. Dark brown hair covers his head with a pair of spiked growing from the skull, all of the chitin being covered in a bioluminescent ichor outlining it in the purple glow spurned from the dark stone he had been forcibly fused with a decade prior to his landing in Rise, with etchings of red, adding to his demonic appearance in harmony with luminescent webbing all over his body from the same source. When in his Alias, Causten is in some altered form thanks to his Formless_Shape implant, however the chitinous spikes refuse to shift with him, being maintained between his shifts. Whilst in his normal body, the right twin of the largest set of spikes growing out of his back has been snapped off during a Hound attack to sack the Neon Demon, courtesy of the monstrosity labeled Project Doom which conducted the sacking. This spike has yet to grow back, as reluctant as its host. Outfit/Gear (visual pt 2): Aside the chitin and glow, Causten is almost always geared in too many belts at the waist, with two armored leather gauntlets, modified by his personal touch to include a built in PDA, magika stone mounts, and integrated Magitek Weaponry, of which he interchanges certain modules to modify how the magitek functions, each module that he mounts being its own weapon (Typically a pair of S_m_Punch_Class, his signature weapon style) Another signature feature of his outfit, is an obsuredly thick collar that he never removes, at least not in public... Etched into the material are Elder Futhark runes wording "hunger", for the ever-present hunger he feels that may or may not be from the dark Siphon stone and dark shards fused to his throat that the collar conceals and contains. RENOWN / REPUTATION Causten's not widely known or famous, and he appreciates that fact so far... Most that do know Causten may know him from the Neon Demon as a stubborn, thick headed bouncer, or gentle and affectionate escort, or the handsome bartender. Outside the ND, Causten goes by Daemon, wandering the colony streets mostly in the fogs he so likes. No great feats to speak of, no great crimes to hide for, just a daemon haunting Rise. CURRENT AMBITIONS Apart from his ambitions to keep his family and friends safe, Causten wants to affect the colony in a way to make it a better place for all, feeling that the iron fist of ColSec, watchful eye of the E.I.A., and zealotry of the Order do not make Rise the best place to live, but he does give a nod to the fact it's better than being at the mercy of the outwardly-bloodthirsty Hounds in the wastes... So Causten ''-or more often Daemon- does what he can under the notice of all the big mean factions to make it a better place to live. GENERAL RELATIONS Sanctum / ''Inscribed / Cast-Fist Mage initiate of the Sanctum Neon Demon / Escort, Bouncer, Barkeep / "Welcome to the Demon, what's your pleasure tonight?" Relation to: Blood Corsairs Neutral Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Neutral Relation to: EarthGOV Neutral Relation to: Ex Praeda Neutral Relation to: JunkHounds Neutral Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Neutral Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions (otherwise Marshals) Neutral SKILLSET SKILL NUMBER ONE - ''CAST FIST! ''Fist-Based Magika Casting - Causten doesn't rely on vocal components to conjuring his spells. In place of casting through incantations, his fists normally do the casting, either by force of will or the use of arcane circles (which he then often punches), or through force of will. SKILL NUMBER TWO - Magika Mending Causten, being the compassionate jaguar he is, keeps a set of blue stones on him at almost all times, just in case something happens to where he needs to mend someone's injuries, including a revive stone so he can bring someone back from the brink like a makeshift ''-punch based-'' defibrillator, even if it costs him getting tainted by corruption more. SKILL NUMBER THREE - T.B.D. Unspeakable acts behind closed doors *Loud noises from behind that door* BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE Causten doesn't have memories of before his life in Spring Colony, so his known story starts there. (This is OOC knowledge, but if discussed, can be IC knowledge with context to your character if they originate from Rise Colony.) In the year of 2123, ten years prior to Causten's arrival in Rise, he was mortally wounded, and excommunicated via shipping container, off of Earth from Spring Colony... His life before this event was not the brightest... Prior to his forced exodus, Causten was formerly a slaver of Spring Colony's underground, locally known as the Demon of Spring to few, more commonly among those he enslaved and traded/sold. He wasn't the best at hiding his operations, having almost regular 'visits' from rivals and vigilantes. One particularly vicious assault caused the death of his most favored, and even loved slave, among many he had at the time, but this caused him to become more violent, cruel, and unforgiving going forward, particularly affected was his daughter with the mentioned slave, her patterning earning her the name Split, and her conception into the world being from many cardinal sins, thus his nickname for her of ''his Sin...'' One day, that year of 2123, Causten grew careless, and the resulting uprising from his enslaved removing him from his seat of control, and shoved into a cargo box to be shipped offworld, but not until after his throat was gouged open with dark shards, and a dark Siphon stone shoved into the resulting wound with those shards as a form of punishment from his slaves, an irony to his dismay where the stone had both siphoned from his essence, but also kept him alive not only for the trip off Earth, but for the decade following, the shards splintering over the years to saturate his blood and body with the creeping corruption and poisoning from the dark magiks within the stone and shards... Fast forward ten years of pain, self reflection, and resulting self loathing, Earth year 2033, Causten lives, and lands in Rise, to start a new life, seek penance and forgiveness from those he's wronged, and hopefully be able to pass on with his guilt lifted... The Demon returns to Earth, corrupted, poisoned, and still just as stubborn. Category:Player Character